parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar (The Lion King)
Scar is an evil lion from "The Lion King". Scar played Eustace Bagge in Timon The Cowardly Meerkat He is a farmer Scar played Sheldon J. Plankton in SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie He is a evil hot gas plankton Scar played Percival C. Mcleach In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Style) He is a Australian poacher Scar played Gigan in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Scar played Chinese Dragon In Chowder (Thomas) He is a Chinese Dragon Scar played Count Dooku in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-Turned-Sith Lord Scar played Archibald in Skippy in New York He is a babysitter Scar played Hector Barbossa in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain Scar played Skull Duggery in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa Scar played Farouk The Apple Vendor in Baltladdin He is an apple vendor Scar played Governor Ratcliffe in Perdithontas He is a governor Scar played Lord Business in The Mammal Movie Scar played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Meerkat He is a snow leopard Scar played The Mouse King in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse Scar played Razoul in Ericladdin and Olladdin He is a guard Scar played Professor Screweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a professor Scar played Jafar in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Kovuladdin and Kovuladdin 2: The Return of Scar He is a sorcerer Scar played Richard Kingswell in Simba and Kovu He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor Scar played Dr. Evil Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a evil doctor Scar played Shan-Yu in Perdilan He is the leader of the Huns Scar played Lord Rothbart in The Otter Lioness He is a sorcerer Scar played Hades in Simbacules He is the ruler of the Underworld Scar played Frollo in The Hunchback of Pride Rock and The Bear of Notre Dame He is a judge Scar played Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Animal Style) Scar played Sir Edgar in Nala Enchanted He is an uncle Scar played Dr. Facilier in The Lioness and the Meerkat He is a voodoo magician Scar played Shan-Yu's Body Gaurd in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Scar played Prince John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a prince Scar played Captain Hook in Bambi Pan He is a pirate Scar Played Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls (Coozldane Animal Style) (Show) and (Movie) He is a Evil Monkey Scar played Darth Vader in Seal Wars He is a sith lord Scar played Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a bear Scar played Firelord Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Scar played Firelord Ozai In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Scar played Davy Jones In Animales Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is ruler of the sea Scar played Sauruman The White in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a wizard Scar played Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He is a hunter Scar Played Sa'Luk in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Scar Played Clayton in Simbarzan He is a hunter Scar Played Prince Achmed in Rainbowladdin Dash He is a grumpy prince Scar Played Gazeem The Thief in Dodgerladdin He is Jafar's Partner Scar Played the Lion in Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wild Lion Scar Played Mr. Green in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Scar Played Tick Tock Crocodile in Piglet Pan Scar Played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Demon King Scar played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelCityMaker He is an Evil Bulldog Scar played the Mean Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle 2 Scar played the Wasp Leader in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Wasp Scar played Genie Jafar in Caleladdin and Caleladdin 2: The Return of Lord Farquaad He is an evil Genie Scar Played Rasputin in Cindystasia He is a sorcerer Scar Played Stromboli in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a puppet master Scar Played The Bear in The Chinese and the Russian He is a vicious bear Scar Played Lotso Huggin' Bear in Beast Story 3 He is an evil teddy bear Scar Played Mage Profion Dungeons and Dragons (Animal Style) Scar Played 1 of Yosemite Sam's Henchmen in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Scar Played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Equestria Dash 2 Scar Played Raditz in Dragon Ball Z (FiverandHeather's Channel) He is Goku's Long Lost Evil Brother Portayals In The Wolf-Dog King Played by Steele In The Cat King Played by Cat R. Waul In The Mouse King Played by Jenner In The Muppet King Played by Constantine In The Disney Human King Played by Amos Slade In The Cartoon Dog King Played by Randall Boggs In The Tigger King Played by Prince John In The Tramp King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Played by Carface In The Pirate Boy King Played by Governor Ratcliffe In The Russian King Played by Hades In The Toon King, and The Felidae Cat King Played by Claudandus In The Viking King Played by Shan-Yu In The Bear King Played by Shere Khan In The Wolf King Played by Niju In The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Played By Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") In The Womble King Played by Maximus I.Q. In The Fairies King Played by Davy Jones In The Human King Played By Lord Ralphscoe In The Lion King (LionKingRulez Human Style) Played by Sa'luk In The Sailor King Played By Captain Hook In The Witch Queen He Played By Merlock In The Teenager Queen He Played by Jean Grey In The Cartoon Mammal King, and The Cartoon Red King He Played by Scroop Gallery Scar's death.jpg Scarclip.png Scar.jpg|Scar as Sheldon J Plankton lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5718.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5734.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5747.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5764.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5766.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lions Category:Antagonists Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Black Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Cats Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Characters who burn to death Category:Singing characters Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Liars Category:Uncles Category:No Category:Masters of Evil Category:Killer Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Males